CB song fics
by burn my mind
Summary: Basically my iTunes is on shuffle - my iPods dead but it's like the same thing and these are going to be song prompts for CB. Each song will inspire a small drabble.


**Title: **Song Prompts for CB.

**Summary: **Basically my iTunes is on shuffle - my iPods dead but it's like the same thing and these are going to be song prompts for CB. Each song will inspire a small drabble.

**Authors Note: **I'm boooorrrreeed, ignoring homework and other things that I should probably be writing instead of this. Will probably turn out AU: Must warn you though, a lot of the songs will most likely be T-Swizzle as I have over 3OO songs of hers on my iPod - unrealised, different versions, released, etc. I sort of love her (just sort of.) These are only to inspire me and may or may not bear any resemblance to theme\story of the songs at all.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. All song titles will be placed before the drabble.

* * *

**TREACHEROUS - TAYLOR SWIFT **

( put your lips close to mine as long as they don't touch, out of focus eye to eye ]

She doesn't know when _this _- chuck bass's arm wrapped soundly against her torso, his face buried into her curls - had even happened. No, she does remember. She remembers everything in vivid detail, champagne, a burlesque club and a infamous limo where Chuck Bass was known to deflower girls. She thinks she might be in love with him and that's dangerous - a very dangerous thought. It - this relationship, if you could call it that was treacherous. Lying beneath the sex was hidden dangers, like somebody finding out, like one of them possibly falling in love, like this friends with benefits thing ruining their friendship. She had seen the films where two friends decide it would be fun to sleep together - as friends and then they find themselves evolving into something more. Her fingers trail down her bare leg, a white sheet half twisted around her body, barely covering her, barely keeping her warm. Everything about this was dangerous, it was like walking on a tightrope. You could fall at any given moment, the two of them are walking on a thin line just waiting for one to fall. She hates to admit it but she sort of secretly loves it, the danger, the recklessness of it all. It's wrong - she gave her virginity to her ex-boyfriends best friend and then she's kept sleeping with him but he makes her feel _something_. Alive? She doesn't know what the right word is but she finally feels _something _other than a dull love. She still loves Nate, always will, always have but she never noticed how boring the two of them were until Chuck Bass had been in her bed, he stirs behind her and her body turns rigid for a second before she hears a light snore emit from out of him and she relaxes back into the mattress.

**RED - TAYLOR SWIFT**

( losing him was blue like i'd never known, missing him was dark grey all alone ]

Their love was all consuming, passionate, deadly, dangerous and then they had lost each other. To lies, manipulation, other contenders in this game called love. It was terrible, he had drunk himself into oblivion, hooked up with blonde bimbos and tried to avoid anybody that beard a slight resemblance to _her_. He refused to call her by her name. He sat in a corner of his Empire, surrounded by fake objects and meaningless things. He had lost her for _this _and what was this? He didn't know, even if Jack had kept the Empire, his father's legacy would still be intact and Chuck would of still been able to make a name for himself in the business world. Some part of him says he traded Blair - he cringes, it sounds terrible - was because it was getting too serious and now all he does is wallow in his self pity, knocking back scotch after scotch. He stares at the wall, his eyes becoming blurry with tears. He wipes them hastily away with the back of his hand, he was weak. He missed her more than anything, his bed felt cold without her in it. He felt dead without her presence near him, without her smile lighting up his day and he sounds foolish and he tries to crack a joke with Nathaniel one day about how if his sixteen year old self could see him now. But Nathaniel hates him and he doesn't want to let on that he's dying without her. That he just feels so alone, that all he sees is a worthless life in front of him. He tries forgetting about her, tries letting go but it's impossible. She's all around him, her scent, her laughter, her grin, her cheekiness. Serena's always around, that doesn't help and she's left a few things here that she hasn't asked for. A perfume bottle, a near empty tube of mascara, a book that's falling to pieces.

**EVERYBODY WANTS SOMETHING FROM ME (DEMO) - THE PRETTY RECKLESS**

( take a piece of my life, take a piece of my soul, take a piece of my face so I can never grow old ]

He had taken everything from her. He had destroyed her until the point she couldn't even look at him anymore and then he had been at her 2Oth birthday party, looking so dashing and dapper and he had pinned against the piano, her mother upstairs. She got lost in his touch, every time. It was pure hatred, no words were said, no feelings were shared and it hurt because he had taken everything from her. It hurt because this was all he wanted from her - meaningless sex. He had broken her, she was his personal china doll. But she was Blair Waldorf and she wouldn't let him take everything from her. She just wouldn't. They played a deadly game and in the end they both lost.

**OUT OF TIME - THE RAMONES **

( you don't know what's going on, you've been away for far too long ]

She had spent an entire year playing Princess and she was now back in the UES for the first time since she had wed Louis, Serena and Nate and sometimes Dan would visit her in Monaco. There was no reason for her to come back to New York, the fact that it was her favourite place in the entire would meant nothing to her and Dorota had moved with her to Monaco, along with Vanya and Ana. Even though her friends visited her often, she was out of it. She stopped subscribing to Gossip Girl, she had no more time for petty gossip. Upon arriving back though, the first person she had to spot was Chuck Bass, entering his limo, a girl behind him, holding his hand. She had been gone for far too long if Chuck was already running around with some new girl, she quickly raced up to her Penthouse to find no-one home. She was expecting a welcoming party thrown in her honour. The image of Chuck keeps playing her mind, she was the one who had left and went off to marry someone else but the thought of him no longer loving her hurt her and she didn't like it at all.

**PRIVATE AFFAIR - THE VIRGINS **

( he was born in new york's jungle, lovers wanted ]

He avoided falling in love, the thought of it scared him. It made him shiver, made him frown with disgust but he knows he's in love with Blair Waldorf as they aboard a private jet and go off to Tuscany together. He nearly stands her up and throws everything away with a dull one night stand but he flies off with her at the last moment. The summer will be good and it'll prove to him that he doesn't _love _Blair, just feels a mere attraction towards her. Oh, who is he kidding? He knows he loves her, he loves her with every fibre of his being and he didn't want to be. What would happen from that point on? He loses her in the summer, they have sex constantly that first week and then she goes to France and he loses himself to drugs and still refuses to admit that he loves her. She asks him to tell her, pleads for him to tell her, she tells him that she loves him but he doesn't listen and so they break up, were they even really dating in the first place? He doesn't know and he doesn't care, not right now at least. Only two weeks after his father's wedding and he's already screwed everything up.

**DRUNK - ED SHEERAN **

( i wanna be drunk when i wake up, on the right side of the wrong bed ]

They don't love each other - not anymore, at least. They drink before each encounter, very few words are exchanged and then they leave. It's like a business deal, no strings attached, even the witty banter is gone and the two of them are left with nothing and then she breaks down. She rushes to the Empire, throws herself into his arms, kisses him on the mouth and reveals her love for him and it's like a classic old hollywood movie, happy endings and all. They had hurt each other, tried to hide the pain, tried to forget the pain, tried to use each other but in the end it all failed. They drank because they didn't want to have to deal with the pain seeing each other caused. He kisses her back, wraps his arms around her waist and she can taste the scotch on his lips as he mumbles an I love you back.

**I ALMOST DO - TAYLOR SWIFT **

( i bet this time of the night you're still up, i bet you're tired from a long hard week ]

She debates calling him every night before she goes to sleep, she'll pick up her phone and type a text out to him and then she'll delete it, or her thumb will hover over her speed dial one before she puts her phone back on the dresser next to her. She wants to tell him that she still loves him but it's to hard, he'll call her sometimes and she'll ignore it. She can't risk another goodbye, she just can't put herself in that position again. She can't see him, she can't talk to him because if she does she'll fall right into his arms. Saying that she needed to find herself before they could be together was the hardest thing she's ever had to do. She thinks it's better off this way, no contact. But he's still there, in her dreams. In her thoughts, in her memories, in her heart. So she puts her phone down for the night, lets her eyes close and she dreams of a better tomorrow. One where the two of them can be together without any pain.

**ONE LAST TIME - THE KOOKS**

( can i hold you one last time, to fight the fear is growing in my mind ]

He had royally screwed up. He had messed up beyond belief. Fuck, his head falls into his hands, reality hitting him on the head. It was over. All of it was over and it was his fault. All he wants is to see her again, to hold her again, to just - he sighs in defeat. He can hardly remember her face, he hadn't seen her in - 3 months? He had been pretending to be Henry Prince or something. He just wants to be able to see her again, to be able to talk to her, to be able to _be _with her. This was all his fault, he had done them both so wrong. He would give anything to be able to see her one last time. It was hopeless though because even if he did it would be awful, she hates him. He plans to spend the rest of his life as Henry Prince, some girl who doesn't really know who he is and doesn't remind him of Blair at all occupying his bed. Before Blair he didn't have a chance at anything, a chance at life, at love, he was just this miserable playboy and once it was all over he had gone back to that but he wouldn't be that. Not anymore.

**DON'T YOU LOVE ME - THE PRETTY RECKLESS**

( i'm bleeding blood out of a microphone ]

Nobody loves him. She doesn't love him, at all. She ran straight back into his best friend's arms the first chance she got. She had the power to destroy him just by leaving him, just by loving his best friend. She doesn't love him and it hurts him, destroys him. He hates her, he decides. He had lost his innocence a long time ago, he blames her for this aching pain going through his chest. He just fucking hates her. She no longer means anything to him, he decides. She means nothing to him, _nothing_. She's treated him like he's nothing, like he's dirt and he'll do the same to her. He'll torture her, ruin her, do everything in his power to make her feel the pain she's made him feel.

**THE STORY OF US - TAYLOR SWIFT **

( i used to think one day we'd tell the story of us ]

She takes out the contents of the box, that box contained every single memory Chuck and her had ever shared. She wanted to burn it but she couldn't bring herself to do so. She puts it all away, goes to sleep and tries to prepare mentally what she's going to do at the Gala tomorrow night. One he'll be attending. It's hell, she decides as she arrives. He's flirting with everybody in sight, avoiding her. She swears that she's going to lose her mind, she wears an ever present frown because the two of them pretending as if they were just nothing hurts the most because they were something. All she wants to know is if it's killing him, the way it's killing her. With a silent scoff she decides it probably isn't, he's having too much fun being Chuck Bass. He doesn't even notice her, he could care less about her. Her knees go weak, she feels weak, she would fly straight back into his arms given the chance. It's over, them, their story but somewhere deep inside of the pit of her stomach she knows it's not. Their story will never be over, it'll be filled with more twists and turns and complicated heartbreak. It started off as a tragedy and it looks like it might be ending that way. He's killing her, she catches a glimpse of him out of the corner of her eye and she feels like she might die. Her thoughts are all jumbled up and she's not thinking straight, she blames it on the fact she went through that stupid box last night. They were supposed to be together, fighting the world together but instead they're having a competition of who could care less.

**CHANGE YOUR MIND - THE KILLERS **

( racy days, help me through the hopeless haze ]

He's petrified, scared out of his mind. He just wants another chance but he's too scared to ask for one, what if she says no? So he ignores the fact that he loves her, pushes it to the back of his mind. He wants a second chance, to mend what he broke but he doubts that she'll ever take him back. Not after what he did but he can try to change her mind, peonies, diamonds, jewels, chocolates. He knows it won't work though, he can't send her anything to make the pain go away. He prepares himself to talk to her, to plead for a second chance but he knows what her answer will be. "No. How could I ever take you back?" He doesn't recognise himself in the mirror, he's a stranger. A weaker version of who he used to be, he's ditched the flamboyant colours and the ascots and the drinking and the women and the fast life. He ditched it all for some mature business man life. She wasn't the one who changed him yet if his father was here he would say otherwise. He nervously paces back and forth, reciting the speech over in his mind. He didn't plan on showing up today, it was her wedding day and he wasn't going to ruin it but Eleanor had come over to the Empire and he couldn't say no.

**SEE THE SUN - THE KOOKS**

( oh, you can have it all and wrap it in the world ]

He's scared, scared of falling in love, of growing up. She used to joke that he was like Peter Pan except a more mature version and then she utters those three words and everything changes. He's never seen the good things in life, always made the worst of every situation. He's never really had someone care about him before, she always sees the best (or tries to at least.) and all he sees is the sun falling. She likes to believe that she could change him, help him but he's stuck.

**HOLY GROUND - TAYLOR SWIFT**

( i was reminiscing just the other day ]

She tries to avoid memories of them together, she sometimes likes to pretend that they never happened but she always finds herself thinking about what they had - and what they lost. They used to be so happy, so vibrant, so full of life. They used to make jokes together, plot, plan, scheme, play games but always with smiles on their faces. It's been years since she's seen him for real but she always sees him, everything reminds her of him. A scarf in a shop window, a purple shirt, a briefcase, scotch. She tries forgetting about him, she tries moving on but how can you move on from the love of your life? She doesn't want to move on, she wants him. She learns to move on, eventually. She remembers being able to be herself with him, goofy Blair, not "I must be the best of the best" Blair and that's what she misses most. She doesn't even know if she misses their relationship, she just misses him but she remembers the good, she focuses on the good, not the bad. She remembers the fun they used to have, a paint fight Freshman year involving Serena and Nate, sneaking around Junior Year, before it got complicated. Breakfast in bed in the mornings, watching Tiffany's together.

**GRADE 8 - ED SHEERAN**

( my mind is a warrior, my heart is a foreigner ]

He's _never _felt this way before. _Never_. He watches her, her coy smile as she shimmies out of her dress, sways her hips and he's never seen this side of her before. It's like he's watching someone else because this was _not _Blair, the Blair he knew would never do something like this. In that moment he feels as if he might _love _her, he knows it's just his hormones talking but he feels like another person, he's transfixed by her.

**LUCKY ONES - LANA DEL REY **

( lets get out of this town we're on fire ]

Their love _is _tainted but it's so blissfully right for them. She's known since her Senior Year that she's loved him, he's known since Junior Year and even though they've been through their ups and downs they've come out on the other side. They're lucky, despite everybody saying otherwise. They could of been stuck in one of those loveless marriages like their parents, like their friends but they've found each other and even though Chuck claims that it's too corny to be saying things like that, they both believe it and when they're alone, with just each other they can be themselves.

* * *

**A\N: That's all for now. This was fun and quite hard, honestly. Some of these songs though just SCREAM CB but it's so hard to write them into it and ugh some are really corny but yeah. I was half-asleep when I wrote a few of these, "Change your mind" and "I almost do" though - those songs just are fucking CB if you listen to the lyrics. Sorry for this long Authors Note, I wouldn't mind adding on to this either because it's so much fun but yeah xD**


End file.
